Arctica
Arctic (real name Jayla Carr) is a hero based in the city of Canton, Virginia. Personality Arctica is a very confusing person. She is mature when she needs to be but at times can be very immature. She hides her pain under a guise of confidence and urgency. She is very stubborn and she usually does things without thinking them through. That usually gets her into a trouble that her best friend, Wolf, has to get her out of. She has a really nasty temper that also gets her into trouble and a tongue that will cut you deep if you’re not careful with her. Due to her experiences as a foster child, she’s not very trusting, which is a good and bad thing. She has to have known a person for years, for her to actually trust them. She puts up walls in her heart to fend off people when she gets hurt. She is very skeptical of everyone and she doesn’t let anyone but her close friends know about her powers or anything else about her. Arctica’s emotions sometimes get in the way of her better judgment, carrying her to do things that border stupidity. She tries to think before she speaks or acts, but sometimes she just dives in. She has major attittude and is always ready with a comeback. Arctica doesn’t handle loss or change very well. These two things are her greatest fears. They cause her to completely shut down, she won’t do anything. An example of this is when her best friend, Bre-Al, was killed. Arctica completely shut down and left, not talking or staying in touch with her friends for over a year. Arctica has a very good heart and is very loyal. She would do anything for her friends or family and has proven that over and over again. Arctica is a kind person and usually very quiet unless she is angry or excited. Jayla is very mischievous and drags her friends along with her on all of her schemes. History Early Life Arctic was born to Thomas and Kendall Carr. Her father was a scientist who worked for Cadmus. When his daughter was born, he broke protocol, experimented on Arctic and gave her the powers that she has today. When Arctic was six her family was killed in a fire due to another one of her dad's experiments. Placed in foster care, Arctica has been to amny states and in many "families." Hoping to be adopted but never getting her wish granted, she learned to push people away and not let them get closer than arms length. Arctica was moved to Canton at the age of ten. She met Bre-Al Evans and they became best friends. Bre convinced Arctica to use her powers for good and to help people that needed it. When Arctic was fourteen, she and Bre-Al met Wolf. Arctica didn't trust him at all and made his life in Canton very difficult. After he saved her life, Bre-Al, she. and Wolf became a threesome and always hung out together. When Bre-Al became sick with an unknown, incurable disease, Arctica was by her side every minute, hoping and praying that Bre would live. When Bre died, Arctica was shattered and withdrew into herself, "shutting down." Several of her friends tried to help her, but to no avail. Unable to communicate her hurt and frustrations to anyone anymore, Arctica left Canton and traveled to Gotham where she met Firestormblaze. He became her ally and Arctica slowly began to get over her grief. She returned to Canton a year later and again uses her powers for ood in her friend's memory. Present Powers Powers *'Teleportation- '''Jayla has the power of teleportation. She has the ability to travel or send anyone anywhere she wants to. She doesn't use this power very often because it is physically draining. If she wants to send someone somewhere, she can only send one person and is not able to send herself also. *'Cryokinesis and Hydrokinesis- Jayla also has the power of water and ice manipulation. She can bend water to form anything that she wants. She can freeze water and also freeze people with ice from her hands. *'Healing- '''Jayla has the power of healing . She has the ability to touch someone and take away any injuries that they have. The down side of this, is that the wound goes to her and she is the one that is injured. Abilities Physical *'Sword Arts- Arctica is adept at handling any type of blade. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat- '''This is not her greatest strenght but she does have capabilities in this. Mental No amazing mental capabilities. Weaknesses *'Mental': Jayla is impulsive and sometimes makes rash decisions that get her into trouble. She is very stubborn and refuses to see any opinion that isn't her own. Jayla is very afraid of change and loss. *'Electricity:' *'Intense Heat:' Physical Appearance Jayla is a 17 year old black female. She currently stands at 5 feet 2 inches(she hopes that she grows a little taller). Jayla's skin is the color of milk chocolate. When she isn't using her powers, her eyes a dark brown and her hair is black. When Jayla uses her powers, her hair turns blue or white and her eyes turn blue. Jayla likes to look casual and comfortable but nice. She usually wears jeans, a stylish shirt, and a flats or boots. When she is on mission, Jayla wears a blue miniskirt, blue shirt, sword belt and blue boots. Relationships Bre-Al Evans Arctica met Bre when she first moved to Canton to live with Lucia Doms as a foster child. Being skeptical and hurt many times over as she was, Arctica lashed out at Bre-Al the first time that they were ever together. Bre was patient with the new girl and eventually, Arctica began to trust her and open up to her more than she had to anyone. Bre was the first person that convinced her that she could use her powers to help people. Arctic and she were practically sisters and were inseperable most of the time. Until Bre-Al contracted a rare disease and died, leaving a shattered Arctic behind. Firestormblaze Jayla and Firestormblaze first met when Jayla tried to steal his katana. Jayla has a love/hate relationship with Firestormblaze (Blake Storm). He is her ally, (sort of) and their personalities clash at almost every turn. They get into a lot of arguements, which usually ends up with Jayla teleporting to a different location, or spraying him with water or ice. Jayla is admittedly charmed and annoyed at his flirtatious nature (like most girls that meet him) but views him as the brother that she's never been able to have. Firestormblaze knows this, and uses it to his advantage. Although, they don't get along the greatest, Jayla knows that Firestormblaze has her back in any situation. Even if she wants him to or not. Blast Arctica enjoys hanging out with Blast. She is glad that he and Wolf have a close relationship and knows that she can count on Blast if she is ever in trouble. She's also glad that he doesn't flirt with her as is his personality and respects her and Wolf's confusing relationship. SaberX Luna Kat Viper Jayla likes Viper alot. She doesn't interact with Viper a whole lot. Jayla finds the relationship between Blaze and Viper both amusing and annoying. She is wondering when they are finally going to get past their stubborness and admit that they like each other. Wolf Arctica and Wolf have been best friends since Arctica was fourteen. She loves him even though he is extremely serious. She likes to tease him and he is the only guy that she will ever flirt with. He is the only person that she is ever afraid of losing. Wolf is often very serious and grouchy with her, but Arctica ignores his moods and bugs him until he either gets even more annoyed with her or laughs along with her. Arctica is very protective of him, although she tries not to get jealous when he hangs around other girls. Arctica and Wolf were dating, but recently broke up, although they both still have very strong feelings towards each other. Both of them know that they will always be able to rely on each other through anything. Vexy Fate Vexy is Arctica's close friend and also her informant for things inside LexCorps. While they are complete opposites and more often that not are ready to kill each other, they rely heavily on each other and are more like sisters. The Gorgons Arctica finds the Gorgons to be stuck up and annoying. She is jealous of their beauty and is extremely insecure whenever they are around. Shane/Nightmare Before Arctica knew about Nightmare, Arctica was good kid who was just ignored and picked on alot. But after he turned into Nightmare and almost killed her in her dreams, she has seen his phsycotic side and is wary of him. She still wishes that she can turn him back into the nice, quiet kid that she once knew. Luxa Zenith Gai Although Gai is said to be perfect and better than Blaze, Arctica would "have to disagree." She does see a weakness in Gai and it is his rivalry and hatred of Blaze. Even though she knows that its stupid, Arctica loves baiting Gai and telling him what she thinks about his "oh so great pyrokinetic powers". She loves telling him how better she thinks Blaze is (though she would never tell Blaze) and taunting him. This results with him getting angry and almost killing her. In one of the fights that she ever had with Gai, he left her comatose. SwordsMan Tundra Arctic doesn't understand Tundra's fear of the heroes and thinks the other girl is annoying. She sees the other as a bit of a rival as they have most of the same powers. Nemesis Terras Gallery Jayla's 2012.png Jayla.jpg Jayla4.jpg Appearances Young Justice: Just Us 101. Fire And Ice Fire And Ice Trivia *Jayla's theme songs are ''"One Girl Revolution" by Superchick and "Me Against the World" by Superchick. *She hates being followed. *She hates being hit on by guys. Category:Individuals Category:Females Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with the ability to manipulate water Category:JAYZICE Category:Young Justice: Just Us